


Daughters of Men

by top_me_daenerys



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alex is a sexy lawyer, F/F, Fluff and Angst, lawyer AU, who works for Kelley's dad's firm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: Kelley has spent her whole life in the shadow of her siblings and father.And Alex is an ambitious soul who will stop at nothing to get what she wants.AKA a lawyer AU that I came up with.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	1. A New Shark in the Water

Kelley O'Hara was born into money. 

It wasn't something she necessarily wanted. She was born the middle child in an old fashioned Irish Catholic family. She had an older sister, Erin, who had married young and moved off to California and her younger brother, Jerry, was her father's obvious favorite. 

Kelley was born into a long line of successful lawyers. Her father the sixth in line to the family firm, The O'Hara Law Firm. The firm started out as a corporate law firm but recently had switched to Sports and Entertainment Law which is where they got their fame and their money. 

The O'Hara Law Firm had most famously represented the Seattle Seahawks in a case about contracts a few years back when Kelley was still in grade school. 

Jerry O'Hara was set to inherit millions. 

Dan O'Hara was old fashioned, in his words. Others might say sexist, racist, homophobia, ext. In his eyes, Jerry--being his only son--was the only one of his children who had enough strength, wit, and character to run the Law Firm when he retired. 

Growing up a O'Hara gave Kelley a slightly warped view of the world. People treated her differently. In high school, people always wanted to hang out with her, especially when the sun came out so they could go on her family's yacht. 

No one had ever really tested her, before. Not because she was a harsh intimidating person but because of her family name. Kelley was actually a very sweet, intelligent, ambitious soul. 

But to her father, she was a failure--being 27 and not being a homemaker to a successful man like her sister. 

But to her father, his son was just a late bloomer--having already failed his Bar exam twice. 

Kelley had studied philosophy in college at UCLA then had moved back home to Seattle, working as the receptionist at The O'Hara Law Firm. 

Which is where our story starts. 

Sun was just beginning to peek into the window of Kelley's room in her Seattle apartment. Light snores sounded from the lump covered in blankets on the bed. A small, calico kitten was sound asleep on a pillow next to the lump. On the nightstand next to the bed, the newest iPhone sat charging. Next to it, there was a thick book with a glass of half drank water on top of it. 

The peaceful morning Seattle sounds of loud traffic and car horns didn't seem to bother either sleeping form. However, suddenly, the screen on the iPhone lit up, the time reading; 7:00, a loud blaring alarm ringing out across the room. 

The lump in the bed startled awake, throwing the covers off of the bed and startling the sleeping kitten as well. The small cat puffed up her coat, tumbling off of the bed but landing on her feet on the floor. 

"Oh! Cheeto!" Kelley O'Hara peered over the side of the bed, not bothering to turn off the alarm, "are you okay?" The small kitten peered up at her, her coat puffed out, her tail wagging. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Cheeto just stalked over to the door, waiting to be let out. 

Kelley sighed, wiggling over to the other side of the bed, again, to turn off her phone alarm. She groaned, stretching out her legs--little cracks ringing out across the room. Kelley was still sore from her friendly game of four on four soccer on Saturday, which was two days prior. 

She stood up and let Cheeto out of the room. The small kitten bounded across the hall and into the kitchen, immediately going to her litterbox. 

Kelley went back to pick up her phone, scrolling through her notifications, trying to find the motivation to get up and get ready for work. She noticed she had gotten a text from her best friend, Emily Sonnett, a few minutes prior. 

**Saucy Sonny:** r u excited to meet the new shark in the water?

Kelley rolled her eyes, typing out her response. 

**Kelley O'Hara:** another further husband? I don't think so. 

Kelley set her phone down, feeling a familiar pang of sadness ache in her chest, wishing for a moment that her father would let her give law school and the bar exam a go. 

After her brother failed his bar exam for a second time, her father made the executive decision to hire another attorney at the firm so he could focus on running the show instead of working on cases and running the firm. All of the lawyers in the firm were men, four of them--this will be the fifth--and almost every single one--with the exception of Vlako Andonovski--Kelley's dad tried to set her up with, including Zach Ertz who very clearly was happily married. 

Kelley didn't really have a problem with any of the lawyers who worked for her dad's firm. Zach was her favorite. He was just an all-around kind soul--plus his wife, Julie, was becoming one of Kelley's closest friends. Vlako was a close second as he reminded her of a father figure more than her own father did. 

Then there was Servando Carrasco. He was one of the most condescending, overconfident assholes that Kelley had ever met. Every day, he would roll up in his sportscar thirty minutes late, walk over and bother Kelley until he deemed fit, and then he would go to his office and pretend to work. 

He was the main person that Dan O'Hara was trying to hook her up with. 

Kelley sighed and picked up her phone again. 

**Kelley O'Hara:** What's his name?

Kelley set her phone down again, finally getting up and waking to the bathroom. She spent a few minutes brushing the tangles from her hair, then brushing her teeth, then washing her face and putting on a little bit of makeup. 

Cheeto patted along behind her as she made her way back to her room, seemingly forgetting about the incident that morning. Kelley picked up her phone once again. 

**Saucy Sonny:** Alex Morgan, tried to look him up and got nothing.

Kelley tried not to worry too much about Alex Morgan, she put her phone down again--not responding to Sonnett as she would see her friend soon. She pulled on a black, long-sleeved, turtleneck sweater and wiggled into a tight, grey, pencil skirt. 

"What do you think, Cheeto?" The kitten was looking at her questioningly as she sat on Kelley's bed. "What do you think about this Alex Morgan." Cheeto didn't respond, she just stretched her legs and curled up into a ball. "Damn, I wish I was a cat," Kelley slipped on an expensive, white, pea coat and grabbed her keys--shoving them into her pocket. 

"Bye Cheeto! I'll be back for dinner!" Kelley called out to her cat, who was fast asleep. 

The drive from Kelley's apartment to the law firm was slow. There was an absurd amount of traffic, but Kelley had planned for that. She rolled up to the familiar parking lot fifteen minutes before the start of her shift. Backing into her usual parking spot, she prayed that nothing crazy happened for the rest of the day. 

She hated the way her heels clicked as she walked from her car to the office. If she had it her way she would be dressed in a khaki's and a nice button-down however she didn't think her dad would approve. She dropped her bag behind the front desk, collapsing down into the comfortable chair that was her own. 

She was only sitting in the chair for a few seconds before she saw a blonde-haired figure sprinting towards her. "Kell! Dude! You'll never guess what I just found out!"

Kelley shielded herself with her arms as her best friend came at her at full speed. 

"Sonny slow down, you're gonna take me out," Kelley cried out, Sonny skidded to a stop right in front of her chair. "Alex Morgan--"

"Yes?"

Kelley and Sonnett whipped their heads around as the sound of a third voice rang out across the lobby. Standing in the doorway was one of the most beautiful women that Kelley had ever seen. She had long, brunette hair which was worn down and straight reaching her mid-back. Her skin was tan, her eyes were light. She had on a light blue power suit and her dress shirt was buttoned down so you could see some slight cleavage. She locked eyes with Kelley and Kelley swore she saw the woman's lips curl up in a little smirk. 

"Hi, I'm Alex Morgan," the woman walked towards Kelley, her hand extended in greeting. Kelley took her hand over the front desk. Her hands her soft, her grip was firm but not aggressive like Servando's. 

"Kelley O'Hara," Kelley breathed out, her eyes lost in Alex's blue ones. 

Alex's eyebrow raised, slightly amused, "So you're the bosses daughter," Kelley nodded. "Well, I'm excited to work with you Miss O'Hara," Kelley shook her head, "Please call me Kelley."

Alex nodded, letting go of Kelley's hand, "I'll see you around, Kelley."

Alex stalked out of the room, Kelley entranced by the way her hips moved--naughty thoughts filling her head. 

"Oh God, you wanna fuck her," Sonny whispered into Kelley's ear when the woman was gone, "Dude, shut the fuck up," Kelley gritted through clenched teeth, turning toward Sonny and hitting her, "not here."

Sonny opened her mouth, obviously about to retort but before she could the front door opened and a tall, brunette man with a stern face and a fancy suit walked through the doors, following him like a lost puppy was a slightly shorter man with thick brunette hair and a dumb look on his face that accompanied his facial hair well, he was dressed in a slightly less expensive suit. 

"It was horrible, Mr. O'Hara. I have never seen anyone swing a golf club so terribly. I could've beaten him so easily but I wanted him to feel like he was the alpha male," the younger man was saying, trying to keep pace with Mr. O'Hara. Kelley's dad grunted in response, clearly not interested. He walked straight up to the front desk, "Kelley, will you please fax this over to the courtroom as soon as possible," His eyes were the same color as Kelley's. They flickered over to Sonny, "Miss Sonnett, I'm reassigning you from Servando's cases to Alex's cases," the younger man standing next to Kelley's dad pouted, "No more Sonny? Serv is sad." Kelley cringed. She hated when Servando talked about himself in the third person. Mr. O'Hara gave Servando a displeased look, he quickly shut up. "Miss Mewis is being reassigned as your Paralegal, Servando." Servando looked slightly upset, Kelley guessed it was because Sam was taller than him. 

"Have a good day," Kelley's dad stated, walking through the door to the back towards his office, Servando still trailing him like a puppy dog.

"You know what that means?" Sonnett said when they were out of earshot, Kelley looked at her questioningly, "I can fully commit to being your wing-woman"."

"Sonny, no."

"Sonny, yes."


	2. The Former Soccer Star

"Oh God, she was so hot," Kelley huffed into her wine glass, slumped forward at the table with a hand holding up her head. 

"What was her name, again?" Her good friend, Tobin Heath, asked--a hard thinking look on her face. Tobin's wife, Christen Press, giggled, "Why is she one of your mistresses?" Christen had a sleeping Cheeto in one arm and a healthy glass of wine in the other. "Honey," Tobin gave Christen a look, "no. The name sounded familiar."

Sonny popped her head out of the door to the bathroom, "Alex Morgan! Kelley's future lover!" Kelley looked towards her best friend, appalled, "Emily Sonnett, shut that fucking door before we see something we don't need to see!" 

"Alex Morgan?" Julie Ertz, Zach's wife, asked, looking over to Tobin, "You're right that does sound familiar." Tobin rubbed her temple as if it would help her conjure an image. "Alex Morgan... Alex Morgan... Alex... Oh God," Tobin's eyes flickered up, "baby horse!" Julie's eyes widened, "Holy shit."

"Baby... baby horse?" Kelley's eyebrows furrowed, "Is that some kind of... fetish?" Tobin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Kelley do you even watch soccer?" Kelley shrugged, "I watch it when you invite me to come watch you play..." 

"Alex Morgan, aka Baby Horse, was one of the biggest soccer stars in the world about five years ago," Julie stated, taking a sip of her white wine, "but she blew out her knee and then kinda went off the grid." Tobin nodded. "Oh yeah! I remember her, you played with her briefly up here, Tobs," Christen said, "she was damn good, too." Tobin gave her a look, "Maybe she was your mistress."

"She can be my mistress!" Sonnett called from the bathroom, Kelley clenched her teeth, rubbing her temples. 

"Okay, but, like," Julie paused for a moment, "no offense Kell, but your dad isn't the most... pro-woman. So, why did he hire Alex?" Kelley let out a huff, "Fuck if I know." 

"Maybe he thought she was a guy? I mean her name is Alex..." Tobin said. Kelley shook her head, "He would've had to interview her to give her the job." Sonny popped her head out of the bathroom, "Yeah! He interviewed me!" Kelley turned sharply toward her best friend, giving her a death glare that caused the door to slam shut again. "Have you heard about any cases that would benefit the firm to have a woman?" Christen asked--Cheeto had climbed up onto her shoulder and perched there, purring happily. Kelley shook her head, "My dad doesn't talk about cases with me." Julie paused for a moment, "I heard Zach talking about the case the U.S. woman's national team was planning to bring against U.S. soccer." 

Tobin sat back in her chair, "Yeah but we haven't picked anyone to represent us... Oh my God, I'm so dumb." Christen gave her wife a glare, "You are smart, beautiful, and amazing Tobin Heath." 

"I forgot you're dad's firm was one of the firms that we were choosing from..." Tobin sighed, looking over at Kelley. Kelley gave her a look, "How the fuck did you forget to tell me that??"

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s been a long week with the pregnancy and—“

“Excuse me what.” Julie’s eyes almost popped out of her head, “A pregnancy???” Tobin groaned and threw her heads in her hands, Christen sending a harsh glare at her wife. 

“It was supposed to be a secret... but yes. I’m pregnant.” Squeals rang out around the room. Sonnett, pants around her ankles, burst out of the bathroom to congratulate the couple. “Sonny fucking hell!!” Kelley groaned covering her eyes. “Oh! Sorry!!” The girl quickly pulled up her pants before she wrapped Christen in a giant hug, knocking Cheeto off her shoulder and onto the ground. The kitten puffed up and hissed. 

“You’re drinking, though!” Kelley gave Christen a look, the other woman giggled, holding out her glass for Kelley to smell, “It’s grape juice.” 

“Guys I’m so excited for you,” Julie sighed, “me and Zach have been trying for a few months now...” Julie shook her head, downing her glass of wine. Christen placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, “You and Zach will be great parents when the time comes.” Julie gave Christen a flushed smile, the wine finally starting to hit her.

“Sorry for changing the subject,” Sonny started, “but I do have intel about Ms. Alex Morgan.” Kelley raises an eyebrow, “Real intel or stupid shit?” Sonny scoffed, “you have no faith in me. Anyway, Mr. Kelley’s dad had me show Alex around all day today, so we got to talking,” Sonny winked at Kelley who growled at her friend. “First off, she thinks Kelley is cute, she told me,” Kelley blushed a deep red color, “she went to Cal, didn’t say anything about soccer though—maybe it’s a sore subject. She’s super ambitious, has her eyes on the prize. She seemed pleased that she was breaking up the boys club. She said she was going golfing tomorrow with you, Kelley.” 

Kelley sputtered out some of her wine, coughing hard. “What?!?” Sonny smirked, “You’re going golfing tomorrow right? With your dad?” Kelley nodded, “yeah we always go golfing on Saturdays.” 

“Prep,” Tobin cough into her arm, smiling innocently when Kelley gave her a look. “Well, your dad invited Ms. Alex Morgan to come. She very excited... to get to know you,” Sonny winked. Kelley blushed, hard/. "Uh oh, Miss Kelley you seem to be a little bit flustered." An evil smirk grew on Sonny's face. "Shut the fuck up," Kelley muttered, tipping back the rest of her wine. The women sitting around the table giggled and the conversation moved onto another topic. Kelley wasn't paying much attention, though, imagining Alex's strong arms wrapped around her body, helping her with her swing. *** The next morning Kelley found herself standing in between her father and brother dressed in a long sleeve, fitted, white, Nike, turtle-necked shirt with a black skirt, a black Nike hat and white golf shoes, fiddling with her seven club as her father talked sternly to her about something she had apparently fucked up at the office (though Kelley knew that it wasn't her that did it, it was Serv). Jerry stood awkwardly next to her, obviously uncomfortable with the way their father spoke to her but not having enough courage to stand up for Kelley. "Good morning, O'Hara crew!" A beautiful voice drifted across the grass to Kelley who turned her head sharply. Alex Morgan stood next to the Clubhouse, she was dressed in a pink, fitted polo, fitted khaki jeans, white golfing shoes and a pink visor that complemented her perfectly tied ponytail well. She was pushing a pink golf bag with matching pink clubs. Kelley felt her mouth go dry for a moment, her dad's angry voice whipped from her mind. "Good morning Miss Morgan," Dan O'Hara's voice was dripping with fake enthusiasm but only Kelley and Jerry could tell, "I'm sure you remember my children," he gestured toward Jerry first, "Jerry and..." his voice changed slightly, disappointment clear in his tone, "my daughter, Kelley." Alex locked eyes with Kelley for a moment and Kelley swore she saw a faint blush paint the other woman's cheeks. "Hey," Alex spoke a little softer, waving at Jerry and Kelley. "We tee off in about an hour and a half if you'd like to join us for breakfast at the clubhouse?" The golf course they were golfing was nice, it had a view of the Puget Sound and was where at least one U.S Open had been played. It was terribly expensive but a membership barely made a dent in Mr. O'Hara's pockets. "Oh! Of course!" Alex beamed at her boss, Kelley thought she might be dying because Alex Morgan was probably the cutest human being she had ever met. "Good, follow me," Dan started walking towards the clubhouse, physically grabbing a Caddy and forcing him to take their golf bags to a secure place. When they got inside the restaurant, Dan walked confidently up to the hostess while Jerry, Alex, and Kelley lingered back close to the door. Alex leaned in close to Kelley, "Have you been here before?" She whispered into Kelley's ear. Kelley shivered, goosebumps traveling down her arms, "Mmmhm, loads of times." Alex nodded, "They have anything good?" Kelley chuckled quietly, "Lots and lots of fish... but no fish and chips sadly." Alex giggled into Kelley's ear, "Are you a picky eater?" Jerry, who had been listening in on the conversation, leaned over, "Kelley would rather eat at McDonald's than a place like this," he gestured to the open view of the water, the fanciness of it, "but Dad insists." Alex frowned for a moment, looking Kelley in the eyes for the second time that day, "Is that true?" Kelley shrugged. "Come along," Dan called out, waving them over as the hostess lead them to their seats. They were sat right next to a window, Kelley took the seat closest to the view, looking over to find that seals had made their resting place the dock, "Look!" She sat excitedly, pointing to a mama seal and a baby seal who were curled up next to each other at the end of the dock. Alex, the hostess, and Jerry peered out the window. Alex cooed softly when she saw the baby seal. Kelley's dad didn't seem to appreciate his daughter's outburst, "I apologize, my dear Kelley sometimes forgets where she is," He gave his daughter a hard glare. Alex frowned again, shaking her head, "No it's alright. I love seals, especially baby seals. Do they hang out there often?" Alex directed the question to the young girl who sat them. The hostess smiled, not use to such kind conversation with customers, "They come out and curl up down there when the sun comes out," the girl explained. Mr. O'Hara had seemingly lost interest, glaring at his menu. Jerry, who sat in the seat next to his father, gave the girl a small smile. Kelley grinned happily at the girl, her hands clasped together tightly in front of her as her attention switch back and forth from the dock to the hostess. "Your server will be here soon." Kelley gulped as she looked down at the menu. The words were as fancy as they always were. She didn't even really need to look at the menu, she always got the same thing. Pancakes with a side of eggs and a coffee with a shit ton of creme. Her order made her father mad every single time, "We're at a nice restaurant and you order pancakes??" He would always grunt out when the server left. Maybe now that Alex was here, he wouldn't get as weird about it, Kelley thought, though in the back of her mind she knew that she would have to suffer through Dan O'Hara's angry stare for the rest of the day. Alex peered over at Kelley's closed menu, "Already know what you're gonna get?" The woman asked innocently. Dan tensed, giving his daughter a hard look. Jerry gulped as he continued to flip through the menu, pretending to read through everything. "Mmhm, I'm getting the pancakes with a side of eggs." "Kelley," her dad growled, "you know what I'm about to say." Alex was able to see that the tension between Dan and Kelley was getting more intense by the second, slowly being able to see the cracks in the perfect family that the O'Hara's pretended to be. Alex could see that Kelley was obviously not Dan's favorite, in fact, he seemed disinterested if not disrespectful towards Kelley. So, Alex did what she thought was right, "Pancakes? Are they any good?" Kelley lit up at the question, "Mmhm, super good. Almost as good as IHOP." Dan looked appalled but kept it to himself. Alex saw the way he grabbed the table, though. "Well... I think I'll get the pancakes as well then." Dan O'Hara looked angry but didn't say a word. And the way Kelley looked at her with hope building in her eyes made the whole thing worth it to Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I always do Kelley's dad so dirty. I'm sure he's wonderful, I just need an antagonist. Also, sorry for doing Serv so dirty. I don't mind him, I just needed someone to be a dumb frat boy.


End file.
